User talk:Cajak
Site Announcement Box Hello, Given you're the mastermind behind our master page, there's something I'd like to put to you. How do you feel about us putting a special newsbox on the wiki front page specifically for MicroWiki announcements? The sitenotice is too restircted and I don't like filling up the micronational newsbox. I was thinking we could have it above the first two boxes, spanning the full page. Thoughts? ptrcancer (Admin) 19:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : I know my opinion may seem irrelevant, but I think it is generally a good idea. I only think making it span the full page is somewhat of a nuisance, and also I would actually place it below the first box. The reason is that we also have many visitors, and they will probably rather care about the micronational news stories than internal wiki news.--Comrade Mark Dresner 20:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not a bad idea at all. We could put it where you just said, yeah, and put Administrator restrictions so that staff can use it only. Thumbs up, my dear Sir. :] --Cajak [★Admin★] 11:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello "An unused image I found. Another reason why I believe there still is a '''lot' of work to do here."'' That made me titter - thanks! I am aware that there are a lot of redundant images relating to Egtavia on MicroWiki, and I would appreciate it if you could tell me how to remove them. By the by, I'd just like to say that the less articles about things like "Cuchys World" (I saved a copy of the article on my server, if you'd like to see how bad it was) that we have on here the better. Onwards with the MicroWiki perestroika! Thanks! --Demontux 22:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) thank you thank you for reverting my pages , i hate those low-life vandals. I have reported it. Grazie tantissimo! Grazie tantissimo! Hai fatto davvero un capolavoro del mio articolo biografico, e ho solo dovuto migliorare un po' la forma, aggiundere una più nuova foto, e redarre qualcosina insignificante. E' incredibile che tu sia anche riuscito a trovare "il nocciolo" della mia vita, che non è poi tanto facile con una persona complessa come me! --IndigoGenius 21:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Deletion of Intermicronational Organizations category and reallocation of articles Hello, I would like to propose to put all pages back into the Intermicronational Organizations category. Dr-spangle's actions were unnecessary and counterproductive, he deprived us of a very important category. But first I would like you to restore the Category including its history (as far as I know, admins can do that). Thank you very much, --Citizen123 17:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Response Hey there, I actually happen to agree and support Dr-Spangle's actions in the last days including the categorization of several articles. While the category "Intermicronational Organizations" had indeed a cooler name and sounded better, the category "Unions" that replaced it, is more generalist, and I also think it fits better the whole group of articles we had about organizations. After all, GUM, LoSS, and other groups are indeed "Unions". I understand that you might think of him as a pain in the neck, but I actually like his "restructuring categories and deleting half of the articles on the wiki" (which actually he doesn't, being me the mass murderer) so I'll still talk about it with admins, though I personally won't support the rollback of his actions that I find very constructive to this place. --Cajak 18:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Dr-Spangle's Response Hi, Sorry I hadn't replied earlier... Intermicronational organis(z)ations does sound better but seems it could refer to any Organisation, not just unions, perhaps the Organisations category could be renamed to Intermicronational Organis(z)ations? but when I started categorising the organisations I found Organisations, Intermicronational Organisations, Intermicronational Organizations and Micronational Otrganisations and had to decide which to keep, I decided on Organisations and then categorise things underneith it into what the Organisation does, such as unions... I'm just trying to tidy this place up because of all the micronational wikis (MicrasWiki, ShireWiki and MNeuWiki (I shall neglect to mention tallini's or George's wikis, can't imagine why)) this one is the most useful, it has the most members who are dedicated to making sure information is up to date and it contains the most useful information overall, but it's quite known for being a tad... messy.. so I had planned to: 1)Categorise all uncategorised categories 2)Organise the already categorised things 3)Categorise all uncategorised articles 4)Apply and fill in (or attempt to request the fuilling in of) templates uniformly. I'm sort of on step 2 now, step 1 requires 3 more categories to be categorised and that can be done in seconds, in step two I've largely sorted a couple categories, but still have a lot of work to do, step 3... there are 687 articles to categorise... step 4 shall be hell, I still need to figure out what templates are the "proper" ones, will ask cajak or a similar admin when i get to that stage. So, yeah, sorry you feel angry and such... I'm just trying to help.. --Dr-spangle 23:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Deletionism :-/ Hello, You seem to be wanting to delete articles that are a little short. I say that attitude is a little counter-productive. I would rather keep short articles, with some information, than deleting them and having none. Seriously. Why did you delete Satirocity? Why do you want to delete Pristinian submission to Nemkhavia? It makes no sense. I can see no reason at all to delete shorter pages. Sure, they don't look as good and aren't as informative. But sometimes, information is still coming. And sometimes, there just isn't more information. Like in the case of the Pristinian Submission article. I just can't understand your viewpoint. In your opinion, what's better, a little info, or none at all? And what if, for example in an article about something like the submission, an exact treaty hasn't been written and signed yet (as in my case, although the submission is official and we kind of know the terms it has to be formalized)? Delete? That's just plain arrogant. I mean why, really? Currently, we have this daily process: * You plan on deleting article * User complains * You read and respond * User reads and responds again * You read and respond again * etc. You are making us, the users, and yourself more trouble and work than necessary. I swear my life and the lives of everyone I know, that if you wouldn't go on, well, no better term jumps to mind than "deletion tours", that in that case, there'll be hardly any complaints. Perhaps one a week. Now, I can't deny, you are a fair person, and you aren't at all dumb. But would you pleeeeease stop deleting anything but complete vandalism? Pleeease! I beg you! I am near frustration :-/ :-(--Comrade Mark Dresner 16:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright, let's clear this thing out once and for all: I do not delete for pleasure, because I do not agree with the article, or because they are a little short. In several cases I delete articles because they're not useful to the wiki and to the users that read it. Let's take an example: the "Submission of Pristinia to Nemkhavia" might be a brilliant and interesting event, but the article that should describe what happened, has got only this sentence in it: "The Submission of Pristinia to Nemkhavia was a peaceful event, yet surprising the intermicronational community that is represented on MicroWiki". I don't know from your point of view, but if I was a random person, and stumbled upon this page, I'd ask myself why this event was that surprising. I know the case right now is "official but unofficial", but in this case, you first formalize everything, and then you make an article about it. There was a November Revolution in St.Charlie in 2008, but do you know why I still didn't make an article about it ? Because it wouldn't have much information. That's why you can read of the revolution in all my articles, but there is no proper article about it. I actually see several reasons in deleting short pages: *Short pages have most of the time only one line of text that says very few of the article. What is the point of creating the page then ? *Short pages are sometimes left by themselves, and are just used as "Redlink saviours" (which are the pages I hate the most). Therefore, if deleted, and by getting their content merged into another article, you make this article larger and full of interesting stuff. (I usually merge stuff. I delete only when the information, even if added to an article, would be pointless) *Short pages count like a long page. Wikis with thousands of pages that aren't developed enough are regarded as worthless. On the other hand, Wikis with several hundreds of complete, informative pages, are seen with a better eye by a larger community. *If there is no information at all, you simply don't make the page, but rather, a section of a larger article, as I said before. *Short pages are.. short, fullstop. About Satirocity: I actually did not delete it, since it was Ptrcancer that carried all actions. However, I would have done it, and with pleasure, if I had the chance. Satirocity was a shame to micronationalism, a short-lived entity made up with no grains of seriousness and that, thank God, ended its existence years ago because of inactivity. Because of that "thing", MicroWiki has been used with no respect whatsoever, and the micronational community compared it to a "brothel", because everyone could get in it, use it as he wished, and then leave as if nothing happened. I apologize for the vulgar comparison, but it was the only thing I had in my mind that could describe it properly. This is why I am cleaning up this place since I became an Admin: because I had enough and because I want some order set up. The daily process you talk about occurred only once, and with Citizen123, which almost said that the work of my past days was as useful as the Royal Navy on the Mount Everest and complained because I deleted the former flags of Nemkhavia since they weren't used. I won't discuss about that today though. (still waiting for his answer) Now, of course everyone would be happy if I stopped making "deletion tours": noone likes to be said that "you're doing it wrong". Again, I do not do this for the sole pleasure of being an Admin, and I do not just delete articles (merging articles also excites me a lot), but I just try to repair all mistakes made in the past, and I try to keep this place clean as the windshield of a Mercedes Benz. --Cajak 17:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) p.s How can you be near frustration ? o_o youre retarted you are retarted why would u delete 2059 Danvania 15:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :You are about to be banned for a week. Any comments you'd like to say to the press, Mr.Davis ? :] --Cajak [★Admin★] 16:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I second the suspension, incase anyone wants to accuse you of being arbitary on this. This is no way to deal with another user, especially not a member of staff. --ptrcancer (Admin) 16:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sorry for interrupting, but I can see from your post, valued ptrcancer, that you seem to differentiate between the way one should treat ordinary users, and the way one should treat members of staffs. I conclude thus that you are oligarchial, and not communist. Although you claim to be an Erusian, and thus naturally you must be communist, because surely the Erusian government would not wish an anti-communist doing their MicroWiki PR work, nullifying the chance of you being one of the few non-communists in Erusia. Shameful, thus, that you think so oligarchially. Sincerely, --Comrade Mark Dresner 18:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mark, stop being politically correct about everything. Danvania has been an ass since he joined, and this was the last thing I could accept from him (and from any other user): being rude with a member of the staff for the umpteenth time. Ptrcancer just expressed his position on a user that "politely questioned my I.Q" and if he would have banned Danvania, instead of me, I would have supported him in the same way he did with me. Now, therefore, if you have doubts on how users are treated, or if you want to appeal for Danvania's un-ban, it's only my own fault. ::::p.s Ptrcancer is not Erusian. --Cajak [★Admin★] 20:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm employed as an editor by the NPEC-FA, not the SIA, so I don't do PR work. Erusia has a whole department for that. I don't claim to be an Erusian or a Communist, and that's why the Erusian government employs me for MicroWiki. Maybe you should take it up with the Erusian FM if you feel so passionately about it. --ptrcancer (Admin) 22:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::So I assume the matter is over. By the way Danvania sent me a letter, a very "elegant" one. --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Article Protection Please can you stop Freidebarth from tagging my articles as Non-Serious and Dubious.Souranply 12:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I actually can't, however, if he doesn't give you a reason why the article is non-serious, you can remove the template. --Cajak [★Admin★] 12:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Whenever I do that he says im violating a consensus.Souranply 12:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ask him which, and I'll check --Cajak [★Admin★] 12:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Something about only a single person being allowed to add or delete the template.Souranply 13:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : No evidence of consensus on this issue, or is there any substantial supporting evidence that I can see. We'll remove the templates. --ptrcancer (Admin) 13:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Telltale :P ::Anyway, this is weird. I leave a message here and there is no response in days, and as soon as Zonia complains you jump up :-/ ::But to the original problem. The consensus is that, if at least two users/micronationalists deem an article dubious or comical, one of those users may place respective template on the article, but it cannot just be removed by another user just because he deems the article *not* dubious. It's like with deletions.--Comrade Mark Dresner 13:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Fact is that if these two micronationalists do not give a reason for why the article is dubious or comical, they cannot insert the template. It's like if me and you suddenly placed the Dubious template on the Erusia article without giving a proper reason. Since you've inserted such template in Zonian pages, could you please explain to us all the reason? --Cajak [★Admin★] 14:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes. I simply doubt the facts presented in the article. Their citizen number, their seperateness from Xank (I believe them to be identical and have considerable evidence) et cetera.--Comrade Mark Dresner 16:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm happy you pointed these out, however, both things you say here cannot be really proven. Populations have always been a risky business, however, faking population size does not affect at all the appearance of a micronation and cannot be proven easily: St.Charlie got 100 citizens, but there is no actual way I can prove you that these 100 citizens exist, other than showing you the regional lists, which I won't do for privacy reasons. In the case with Xank, it's another problem too, though I cannot help you in this case, since it goes outside MicroWiki matters. --Cajak [★Admin★] 16:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) You claim quite a few citizens as well and you dont see me tagging your articles. I get my friends and family to sign citizenship papers and then I give them an ID. Xank is an independant province. Run by one of our Senators, High General Nicholas Marzio.--Souranply 17:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hello, Just wanted to say Happy Birthday from Rukora for Yesterday. President Turner Newsfeed Okay, we get your point, but you can block it for an hour or so. A day is just unnecessary. Some unparticipant micronations might have something to say over the course of tomorrow, and many are in America. Those American micronations won't be able to write any news the entire day. That's unfair on them. Please reduce the block. Thank you, --Comrade Mark Dresner 17:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I know there have been people that have used the newsfeed incorrectly, but most of us just want to use it properly. I haven't done anything wrong, nor has most of the community. All I want to do is work to repair the situation. Can we have it back? Mark Meehan --Knight990 17:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I told all of you several times not to use the newsfeed as a chatbox, so deal with it. Need to chit-chat? Create a blog post or use talk pages. If people won't be able to post, they'll know who the fault is by checking who made the last FIFTEEN edits. I'll surely remove the block before the next 24 hours, that's for sure, but it won't be in the next hour. Have a great day. --Cajak [★Admin★] 17:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, but that is the worst form of management I have ever come across. It's plain unfair and stupid. In fact, I'd call it an abuse of your admin powers.--Comrade Mark Dresner 17:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Why do the rest of us suffer for the actions of a few people who abused the newsfeed? I am not Mark Dresner, I am in no way to blame, it isn't fair to block the rest of us out of it. Then blame him if you think it's his fault. The newsfeed is staying like that until further notice. Worst form of management ? Dictatorial decisions ? Stupid and unfair actions ? Apologies, but you should have listened to me. Desperate times call for desperate measures --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) "Wir befinden uns in einer Zeit der Not, und da müssen wir drastisch handeln" Erich Honecker, 1974, Berlin. And more or less exactly what you just said. I am going to complain to Wikia. This is really just daft.--Comrade Mark Dresner 18:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Dresner, maybe you guys at the SUNP never found it out by yourselves, but a NEWSFEED is a tool used to post news about several micronations. A lot of you people used it constantly and several times as a chatbox, posting your responses on news posted, which resulted in a lot of edits that would have been gibberish if someone didn;t know what you were talking about. I already expressed myself more than once about your misuse of the template, and since you still didn't give a damn shit about what I said I decided to take worse measures. I am not the only Admin, therefore if ptrcancer, who is a Bureaucrat, or any other admin, will find my decision to be pointless and stupid, I will accept the decisions that will be taken after. For now, the Newsfeed stays like it is now. Use your MicroWiki blog or your talk page for stuff you need to say. Ironically, I did so for complaining about the monstrous number of edits on the newsfeed. --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, really? I wouldn't have thought that :-/ Honestly? Everything we post is news. Even our responses. These discussions, condemnations, statements are all important, and are all news. If you don't think so, that's your problem. A wiki is designed to be a democracy. Admins can't just decide on policies, they have to be established democratically. So far, there wasn't any policy on the newsfeed. You may propose one, but many nations will protest. And, if you want to make a point, a one-hour block totally suffices. I can't see how this helps anyone. You can't rule as an autocrat in a wiki, I'm afraid.--Comrade Mark Dresner 19:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I will not repeat what I said before on this section, and a few weeks ago. The Wiki is a democracy, but you can't use the newsfeed as a prostitute. Admins can decide on policies if they find that something is going wrong, and I did, and not today, but days ago. The template remains blocked. Fullstop. --Cajak [★Admin★] 19:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Gentlemen, I have noticed this topic appear many a time and now feel it is important to reply. Firstly, I must say that I agree with Mr Reinhardt on the use of the newsbox feature of the homepage. Indeed, I see not argument at all in accepting that a small newsbox is as its name states, to be used for the announcement of important news. One does not usually see a situation where an item of news is rebutted by another article in such a way as is seen on microwiki. It is simply not standard convention. Perhaps I could even say that it is somewhat inconsiderate, and I feel rather undignified to use the box in such a way as it is a shame for others who wish to post their own news on it, and creates this community of bickering and unpleasantness in communication, which rather irritates me. If a discussion is ongoing, I would personally consider it sensible that the parties involved place an announcement in the newsbox stating the general information about the story, and include a link where more information can be obtained or the argument can be followed. Please gentlemen, I hope that we can retain tradition values of considerateness and manners in the way we communicate, and ask that we can please bring this disagreement to a close. I will also take no interest in any "he started it" style replies, which would get nobody here anywhere. Thank you, Francisvillegov 19:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, I would just like to thank Mr Reinhardt for taking what I think is the most sensible course of action at the present time. It would appear that a routine argument on the OAM forums has again spilled over onto the newsfeed. Personally, I am extremely fed up of constantly reading about Nation X condemning Nation Y for stealing their cat's litter tray (or whatever), and then feeling that I have to intervene to stop them from throwing metaphorical chairs at one another. I have had more than my fair share of doing that for the OAM, and I've has it up to here with it. I would like to be able to get on and develop Egtavia without having to constantly intervene in diplomatic bickering. Honestly, it's like being stuck in a saloon during happy hour. It's time that it came to a stop. I for one am glad of your actions. Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 20:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Moylurg I think that Mr Reinhardt took the most sensible course of action also. Yes you can argue that it will affect nations that have done nothing wrong but.. Mr Reinhardt is not to blame for the reason it needed to be blocked. Mr Dresner and that are the reason for this block and the problems it has caused for poor nations that have done nothing wrong. Thank you. His Majesty King of Moylurg. user:Declan2018 I know this may be a bit late, but I'm completely supportive of your move. However, I fear that this may not be enough. As may be seen now, what with the Austenisian "Civil" War and all, every time I want to read the newsfeed I have to go to the history and, like you say, scroll through about 10-15 edits of news items like "Country X has responded to Y with this statement", which has nothing to do with anyone else. More measures are needed, and for now, I'm not entirely sure what, but this is definitely a step in the right direction. A-One 22:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Problems to upload new file Greetings Alexander, I have a problem for uploading new images on the page of Flandrensis (see coat of arms on Siple Island). I've changed the heraldic crowns and want to renew the images, but everytime I upload the new file I see the old image on the Flandrensis page, for example: File:Bruggia.jpg. Greetings, --Flandrensis 16:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Foreign Relations with Egtavia Greetings Sir Reinhardt, I am sorry that I was not able to send this message to your government in a more formal and private way, but I have been unable to find any contact address for your Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Getting to the point, I have an interest in establishing a Treaty of Mutual Recognition with the Federal Republic of St. Charlie, and if your government is agreeable, a technological alliance. I would be willing to draft the necessary documentation, if your government is too busy to do so. I would like to ask that you reply via my administration's official contact address, which is egtavia(@)yahoo.co.uk. Best Regards, President Peter Bralesford Republic of Egtavia --Demontux 19:50, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ptrcancer The Ptrcancer account may have been seized by Erusian military leaders, should there really be a coup d'état. I would like you to watch him carefully. Thank you :-)--Comrade Mark Dresner 22:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not from Erusia. :) ptrcancer (Admin) 22:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. Could you then tell me, have you had any contact with Comrade Lethler today?--Comrade Mark Dresner 22:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, this evening. --ptrcancer (Admin) 23:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Interesting information; we will keep an eye on the situation. Thank you very much for your help.--Comrade Mark Dresner 23:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::He's an independent editor for several micronations, including Erusia.--Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 23:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We know that now, previously however we had been confused by the userboxes because we did not read them properly ;-)--Comrade Mark Dresner 10:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Who's running MFA Hello, I just wanted to say quickly that I have been sending messages on various MFA related topics for some time with no response. The MFA-MUSC merger needs confirmation ASAP and our development is being held back by inresponsive messages. Is Joe still around just ignoring me or is he becoming inactive. This is important information that we need to know. Need Answers urgently, President Tom Turner of Rukora P.S: No offence was ment in this message; I am just concerned. :Joe became inactive several weeks ago. Nonetheless, since he's the only one planning for the MFA 2013 World Cup, I really don't know what to say --Cajak [★Admin★] 13:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Esperantolando Why has Esperantolando been deleted? User:Esperantolando